


Umbwewa Acwademwy

by ItsFfion



Series: Five and growing up [3]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, How Do I Tag, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-23 09:31:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18150104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsFfion/pseuds/ItsFfion
Summary: so another text fic!this is based in the Five and growing up series, after the whole apocalypse is avoidedhope you enjoy!(first chapter a sneak peak until I finish the orginal fic)





	Umbwewa Acwademwy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so uhhhhh decided to make another text fic?

_**Klaus added Allison, Luther, Diego, Vanya, Five to Umbwewa Acwademwy (6.07pm)** _

__

_**Luther is online (6.08pm)** _

__

**Luther:** Klaus why?

**Klaus:** why not?

**Luther:** What does that even say? 

**Klaus:** umbwewa Acwademwy

 

_**Luther is offline (6.12pm)** _

 

**Klaus:** wow he only lasted 4 minutes

**Klaus:** shame. 

 

_**Klaus changed Luther’s name to Heehoo Peenuts (6.14pm)** _

_**Klaus changed Allison's name to XOXO GOSSIP GIRL (6.14pm)** _

_**Klaus changed Diego’s name to Go Diego Go (6.15pm)** _

_**Klaus changed Vanya’s name to Vanya Violin (6.15pm)** _

_**Klaus changed their name to Wiji Board** _

 

**Wiji Board:** i would chhange fives name but he scares me

 

_**Wiji board is offline (6.18pm)** _

 

 

 

_**Vanya Violin is online (8.00pm)** _

 

**Vanya Violin:** thank you for adding me Klaus

__

_**Wiji Board is online (8.00pm)** _

 

**Wiji Board:** awww!!! Glad to see someone appreciates meeee <33333333333 I love you dear sister of mine

__

_**Five is online (8.02pm)** _

 

**Five:** why is ouija spelt wiji

 

**Wiji board** : cause its funny! 

 

**Five** : how

 

**Vanya Violin:** wiji

 

**Wiji Board:** wiji

 

**Five** : okay ig

**Wiji Board** : :OOOOOOO WHEN DID YOU LEARN INTERNET SLANG?!?!???!??!?!???? 

 

**Vanya Violin:** who taught you

 

**Five:**  im literally 15 how did you expect me not to pick up internet slang and memes?? 

 

**Vanya Violin:** oh wow

 

**Wiji Board:** have you learnt the uwu culture 

 

**Five:**  

 

**Wiji Board:** oh god Vanya he's too powerful

 

**Vanya Violin:** Five I love you but please you're scaring him, he's crying

 

**Wiji Board:** fiev I'm sorry please. 

 

**Five:** give me admin privileges then I'll spare you

 

_**Wiji Board gave admin privileges to Five (8.12pm)** _

 

**Five:** klaus is now my favourite sibling 

 

**Wiji Board:** what about ben

 

**Five:** ben is my favourite sibling, Klaus is the second favourite 

 

**Vanya Violin:** :(

 

**Five:** i have no favourite siblings its too difficult 

 

**Vanya Violin:** <3

 

**Wiji Board:** <3

 

**Wiji Board:** also <3 from ben

 

**Five:** i

 

**Vanya Violin:** you have to do it five

 

_**Five is offline (8.15pm)** _

__

**Vanya Violin:**  damn we nearly got him boys

 

**Wiji Board:** we did :”’’’”(

 

**Vanya Violin:** but he did say you was his favourite then ben, then it was too difficult

 

**Wiji Board:** never thought somethingg was too difficult for Five. 

 

**Vanya Violin:** me neither 

 

**Wiji Board:** im going to go bother Diego now you wanna help

 

**Vanya Violin:** ill be over their soon to make sure you wont get stabbed

 

**Wiji Board:** aww <3

 

**Vanya Violin:** <3

__

_**Vanya Violin is offline (8. 18pm)** _

_**Wiji Board is offline (8.19pm)** _

__

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it took me way too long to figure out how to add images

**Author's Note:**

> also it might take me a while to update this and maybe the rest of my fics cause class and im working on a realistic drawing, ive not drawn in a while so,,,,,


End file.
